


Glenn, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with resident hunk Glenn Qing.





	1. Ghoul's Night Out

I took a deep breath as I stared at the expanse of water in front of us. Glenn’s arm was around my shoulders and in my hands was a small lump of metal. It was cold to the touch and the sickly green aura around it hinted at the evil spirit it contained. During a school clean-up, we had accidentally let an evil spirit out of the bracelet it had been possessing. Thank to Glenn’s help, we were able to put it back in and melt it down to something no one would ever want to pick up.

But now, it was time to dispose of it.

“Are you all right?” Glenn asked softly, rubbing my back.

“What if someone finds this? What if the water like, erodes the metal and the spirit gets free again?”

“Then the spirit will be trapped in the lake. It can’t travel over or through moving water,” Glenn told me. I nodded, but something in my gut told me this wasn’t right. But what else could be do? We failed to fully exorcise the demon and now we had to find a place to seal it away.

“Let’s just get this over with,” I murmured. Glenn squeezed my shoulders and gave me some space. I stepped back and launched the lump as far as I could throw it. It soared through the air and finally hit the water with a satisfying splash. The ripples calmed, and everything was still. The weight on my shoulders was gone and a small smile crept onto my face.

“Good job,” Glenn said. I chuckled and hugged him.

“You did pretty well yourself, tricking it to get back into the bracelet,” I told him with a grin. He smiled back at me, cheeks pink. I leaned up for a kiss when all of a sudden, Glenn glanced over to the lake. He stopped dead in his tracks. My eyes followed his gaze and my stomach sank to the ground. Inch by inch, the lake was changing colors. The deep red color seeped into the water like tea into boiling water, and before we knew it, the whole lake was blood red.


	2. My Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up early on a summer morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Glenn's POV

The first two things I could hear when I woke up were chirping birds and your steady breathing. Even though the curtain were drawn, it was still pretty light in our bedroom. Just another summer morning. I glanced over at you. You were still asleep, facing towards me. I always thought I loved your smile the most, but I think I love that peaceful look on your face when you sleep just as much. You looked so angelic.

I reached out and lightly cupped your face. When we get married, we’ll be able to wake up like this every morning. And well be able to fall asleep together every night. Just a couple more years and we can get married.

I leaned over and quickly kissed your temple. I thought I hadn’t done it hard at all, but you groaned and slowly opened your eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” I murmured.

“No, it’s fine,” you replied quietly. “But what time is it?” I glanced over your shoulder at the clock.

“Seven in the morning.” Sighing, you burrowed back into the sheets.

“I’m staying in bed a bit longer.” I chuckled, putting my arm around you and pulling you closer.

“Then I will too.”


	3. Holly Jolly Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and I have a moment to ourselves while cooking Christmas dinner.

I was standing back to back with Glenn. We were in his kitchen working on Christmas dinner. His apartment was pretty small, but his kitchen was probably the smallest space there. There was really only room for one person, but with three mouths to feed and no where else to work, we had to share the space. Not that I entirely minded. We were touching and it was nice to have him and his warmth so close to me. I couldn’t help but smile as I taste tested the soup I was working on.

“Can you please hand me the salt?” I asked. Glenn said nothing, handing it over. “Thank you.”

“Of course. But are you sure it needs more salt?” Suddenly, his front was pressed against my back.

“Yeah. I just can’t get the flavor right tonight. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” I told him. He chuckled.

“I’ll taste it and see if it needs something different,” he said.

“What, you don’t want salt soup?” I joked. He chuckled and leaned over me. Glenn grabbed a spoon and dug in. His eyes glanced up at the ceiling, lips pursed in thought.

“I think it does need salt,” he agreed.

“All of that just to find out I was right?” Glenn chuckled and patted the top of my head.

“I admit it, I was wrong.”

“Go on.” I couldn’t even keep a straight face saying that; I giggled. Glenn turned me to face him and pulled me into a hug. “Glenn?”

“I’m just glad you’re here with me,” he said. My pulse was racing as we leaned towards each other. Our lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. It’d been a while since we had a moment to ourselves. My heart started to race as Glenn deepened the kiss. I couldn’t remember the last time he kissed me like this and all I could think about was getting more. But my thoughts were cut short as the front door opened.

“I’m back!” Byakuran called out. “Sorry I took so long, whipping cream was harder to… Oh, am I interrupting something?” Glenn practically pushed me away, his face bright red. His sister looked incredibly amused.

“Of course not,” he managed to spit out. Byakuran cocked an eyebrow.

“It’s not polite to lie, but whatever.” I giggled, but I wasn’t sure if it was because I was nervous or her joke. I guess it was a little of both. I could feel my face burning and I turned back to the stove. I glanced at Glenn. He met my eyes and gave me a small smile. Although I hoped this was the last time we got caught, I hoped we’d make a lot more sweet holiday memories together in the future.


	4. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a sneak peek of my future with Glenn.

“There, I think that should do it,” Elias said as he put the finishing touches on the forever mirror. It was an invention of his mother’s we had in our archives, but now it was on our desk. Someone had cracked it and Elias and I decided to repair it. “Do you want to try it out?”

“I can. But don’t you?” I asked. He shook his head.

“I don’t have a partner, so I can’t test it out,” he explained as he handed the manual with me. I was a little nervous, but I knew Elias and I were capable. The mirror was fixed. Our repair job had been solid.

“All right, I’ll do it.”

“Once you’re in, I’m going to leave so you can have some privacy, but I’ll check up on you every two minutes to make sure nothing’s gone wrong.” We nodded and I stood in front of the mirror. I thought of Glenn.

“Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!” In a flash, I was out of the Prefect’s Office and in an unfamiliar living room. But something smelled delicious and I could hear a baby crying. I don’t know what came over me, but all I wanted to do was grab the child and comfort it. I followed the cries to a small bedroom. It was a cutesy nursery and in a rocking chair sat Glenn. He looked up as the door creaked open and he sighed in relief.

“It seems like she really wants her other parent,” he said, standing up and handing the baby off to me. As soon as she was in my arms, she quieted down. It was hard to miss the look of disappointment in Glenn’s eyes. It tore at my heartstrings.

“Glenn…” I tried to think of a way to fix this. Maybe if we all snuggled together she’d get more used to him? “Go sit back down on the chair. I want to try something.” He looked unsure, but did what I asked. I sat sideways on his lap, letting my arm and shoulder rest against his chest. He wasted no time in putting arm arm around my waist. I made sure our daughter was close to Glenn. She just looked up at us, eyes wide with curiosity. Maybe she wanted to know what I was up to as well.

“I’m glad she has your eyes,” Glenn murmured.

“But yours are so pretty!” I argued.

“I like yours more.” I blushed and looked away from him. He just laughed and pulled me and the baby closer. She seemed to have calmed down. Maybe now was the time to strike.

“Do you want to try holding her now?” I asked.

“Of course.” Glenn weaseled his arm in between our bodies and I carefully handed the baby over to him. She looked a little surprised, but didn’t cry. I glanced up at Glenn and my heart swelled at the loving, relieved expression on his face. I leaned against him and smiled. So this was our future. Marriage and a beautiful baby girl.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I was back in the Prefect’s Office. Elias was out of sight, just like he’d promised. I was able to just stand in my office and keep smiling. I couldn’t wait for the day I’d just seen to come.


	5. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and I move into our first home together.

It had been hard leaving my house for the first time, moving into the Academy’s dorms. It was bittersweet, being away for so long, but I know during summer I’d be able to return. And I did. But that year, I’d met Glenn and we knew that was it. We were it. And that meant moving in together. No one could’ve told me how sad it would be to sell my childhood home. At first, it felt like I was losing all those memories of being a child and being with my parents.

But that’s not really the case. It’s true it’s sad to leave a place so important to you, but those memories will always be a part of you. I had time to mourn the loss of that monument as I moved into Glenn’s apartment. It had been an adjustment. I went from a two bedroom home with a lot of space to a tiny studio apartment. I still don’t know how we managed to fit all three of us in there: me, Glenn, and Byakuran. It was a tight fit, but now, we didn’t have to worry about that.

A grin found its way onto my face as I stared at the townhouse in front of me. It was a little plain, a little minimalist, but I’d make it work. We’d make it work. A small patio area lied beyond the wrought iron fence and instead of opening it, Byakuran just vaulted over it as if it were nothing.

“Hey, be careful,” Glenn called after her. I chuckled.

“If only we had track and field at the Academy. She’d be the star of the team,” I mused.

“She can make a track club if she wants,” he replied, unlatching the gate and letting us in.

“That’s true.” I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulder. “I can’t believe we have our first house.”

“It’s great, isn’t it,” he said, softly smiling. Byakuran finally got the door open and ran inside. “Shall we?” Glenn asked, glancing down at me.

“Let’s go.” The path leading to the home was short, but it felt wonderful. We could put a little table and chairs out here to enjoy breakfast outside. Or maybe a sofa and a coffee table. The possibilities seemed endless. We came to the door and Glenn suddenly stopped.

“Hm? Is everything okay?” I asked him. He shook his head.

“I know we aren’t married yet, but…” Without warning, Glenn scooped me up into his arms and crossed over the threshold.

“Hey!” I threw my arms around his shoulders, holding on as he kept walking. “You could’ve at least given me a warning!” He said nothing, only laughing before putting me down and shutting our front door. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rest on top of mine. I couldn’t help but relax at his touch. I drank in our surroundings. Sure, our home was a little bare right now, but I knew we’d fill it with things that make us happy and memories that make us even happier.


	6. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Glenn, I run into a dragonkin man who claims he's going to be the new Headmaster.

I patiently waited in the courtyard. The sun was shining and a cool breeze danced through campus. My picnic basket was warm in my lap as I sat and waited for Glenn to show up. He’d messaged me last night, telling me he’d be on campus today. It was short notice, but I’d never turn down a date with Glenn. It was getting close to our meeting time and I couldn’t help but get excited. It’d felt so long since I last saw him.

I heard footsteps and I quickly looked around. My heart felt content as Glenn came into view, but he wasn’t alone. A very tall man in flowing robes was walking side-by-side with him. But what struck me the most were his midnight black horns and scaly tail. He must have been a Dragonkin. I’d never seen one before and I tried not to stare. I picked up my basket and walked over to the two.

“… And the Headmaster’s office will be up those stairs and to your right. The door is on the right and very large,” Glenn was telling the man as I approached. He turned to me and softly smiled.

“Who might this be?” the man asked with a kind smile. I introduced myself, putting my hand out to shake.

“This is my partner,” Glenn told him, and my heart swelled hearing that. Funny, how little things can make your heart flutter even after being with someone for so long.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the Dragonkin said. “I’m Rembrandt.”

“The Ministry and Headmaster Randolph asked me to give him a tour of campus before his meeting with the Headmaster,” Glenn told me.

“I hope it went well,” I said, glancing to Rembrandt.

“It’s a nice school, but there are a lot of problems that need to be fixed. But don’t worry, as soon as I take over the position of Headmaster, they’ll be my top priority.” The way Rembrandt spoke was so kind and concerned, but it made my stomach churn. What did he mean, “take over the position of Headmaster?” Glenn looked like he choked on something before looking to Rembrandt.

“We, uh, none of the students have been told yet…” he trailed off.

“Oh, my apologies,” Rembrandt replied. His look of remorse quickly melted away with a warm smile. “I’ll be the new Headmaster when the fall semester starts. I hope you’ll keep this quiet until Randolph makes the announcement.” He winked at me as is we were co-conspirators. I just nodded. I couldn’t fathom the Academy without headmaster Randolph. He was so kind and caring. He was practically a father to us. “I should go to my meeting with Randolph. Thank you for the tour, and it was nice meeting you.” Rembrandt turned on his heel and went down the way Glenn instructed him to. The back of my throat was burning. As soon as he turned the corner to go up the stairs, tears started falling from my eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Glenn asked, alarmed. His hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I tried to hold back the tears, but they kept coming.

“Is that true? Headmaster Randolph is leaving?” I demanded. Glenn sighed, but nodded. He drew me into a tight hug.

“Yeah, it’s true,” he answered. It was like I wasn’t in control of my body and I started sobbing harder. Glenn just stroked my hair and let me cry into his chest.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m ruining our date,” I said.

“No, you’re not. Take as much time as you need,” he told me gently. I don’t know how long we stood there, Glenn holding me while I cried, but finally, the tears seemed to run out. My eyes were burning and I rubbed the dry on my sleeve. “Maybe you’ll feel better after some food,” Glenn suggested, glancing at the picnic basket. I nodded and took his hand as he lead me out of the courtyard and towards the lake. I was so lucky to have a boyfriend that was so understanding and caring. I was uncertain about my future at the school, but at least I had Glenn and I knew this was it. As long as Glenn was here to support me, I could do anything.


	7. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go to Glenn's apartment and our date is already to a surprising start.

Because Byakuran was having a sleepover with friends, Glenn and I had his apartment to ourselves tonight. I hummed as I went down the hallway of the apartment complex and reached his door. I knocked and a couple of moments later, Glenn opened the door, looking a bit frazzled. There was the strong stench of burnt food wafting out of his apartment.

“I, uh, are you all right?” I asked as I walked in.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said stiffly. He pulled me into a hug, but his hand on the back of my head made sure I didn’t look towards the kitchen. “Happy Love Holiday.”

“Happy Love Holiday to you, too…” We broke apart and I tried to look around him to the kitchen, but he blocked my view, sidestepping in front of me. “Glenn, is there something wrong with your kitchen?”

“No, of course not,” he said. A moment later there was a sharp clang as something fell to the ground. Glenn sighed and glanced behind him. Finally I was able to see what was going on. Pots and pans and bowls were piled high in the sink, a cookie sheet had falls to the ground, scattering pitch-black cookies, and resting on the stove top was a large black mass. Glenn noticed me looking and sighed. “You’re always baking for me, so I thought it’d be nice to do the same for you. But I didn’t realize baking and cooking aren’t the same thing.”

“Glenn, you didn’t have to do that for me,” I told him. “But I really appreciate the effort.” I reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze. “How about we clean this place up and we bake together?” Glenn’s smile softened and he leaned down to give me a quick peck.

“Thank you for being understanding. And I’d like that.” Our at-home date was going to be different, but I didn’t mind cleaning or doing mundane things as long as we were spending time together.


	8. Bewitchingly Spooky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a surprise visit from Glenn while preparing for a Halloween party.

I danced around the Prefect's office, dancing to the music on the radio and gathering up the last of the pumpkins. We'd been a bit behind decorating the auditorium for the Halloween party tonight that I'd volunteered to finish up the pumpkins. The party was gonna start in an hour and to be honest, as long as the guys were on track, we would be ready for the party. I was humming along to the music when there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Come in!” I turned around and to my surprise, Glenn walked through the door.

“Glenn!” I couldn't resist running over to him, throwing my arms around him and giving him a big hug.

“You look cute in your costume this year,” he commented.

“Thanks,” I giggled. “So what brings you here? I thought you and Vincent were going to be gone for another month.”

“The mission resolved itself early, so we got to come home.” He smiled at me. “At least you're happy to see me -”

“Of course I'm happy to see you!”

“I came home and Byakuran wasn't happy I interrupted her Halloween party.” I laughed even harder.

“Oh, is that why you're here? Because she kicked you out of your own apartment?”

“No!” He was so quick to deny it that I knew that's what happened. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Well, I'm glad you're here. Although I won't be able to spend much time with you...” I glanced over at the pumpkins.

“What's with the pumpkins?” he asked.

“We're having a Halloween party this year and I need to help decorate the auditorium before going and working the trick or treat stations,” I told him. He visibly deflated a bit.

“You aren't allowed to go out to town this year?”

“No. We had such a problem rounding up students last year that Headmaster Schuyler decided we'd just have all festivities on campus this year.”

“That's pretty upsetting.”

“Yeah. So we're trying to make it the best Halloween party this academy's ever seen!” Glenn gave me a soft smile and patted my head.

“Do you need help getting set up?”

“Would you mind helping?”

“Not at all.” He went to my desk and grabbed some of the pumpkins. “I'm not passing up a chance to spend time with you.” I gave him a wide grin and grabbed some more decorations.

“You're way too good for me,” I told him as we started hauling our good to the rest of the party. “You just got home and you're helping me. Are you sure you don't want to rest up a bit? You could crash in the Prefect's office if you want.” He just shook his head.

“I'm not that tired. Besides, if I nap, we won't spend Halloween together,” he said.

“Well, if you're for sure okay with it...” Man, even after all these years of dating, he could still make my heart race. “But I'm pretty sure you need a costume if you wanna come to the party,” I teased him.

“Can I go as myself?” I groaned, but I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

“I mean, I guess?”

“Good.” I'd already been looking forward to the party, but now that Glenn was here, I knew it was going to be the best Halloween party ever. At least, for us it would be.


	9. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine and Glenn's New Year's Eve gets interrupted.

I was a bit giddy, to be honest. This was mine and Glenn’s first New Year’s Eve celebration just the two of us. Ever since we’d gotten together, Byakuran had always celebrated with us since she was too young to go out. But this year, Glenn and I decided she was old enough and so when she asked to go to a party, we let her go. And now we could have a real, adult New Year’s Eve celebration just the two of us for the night. We’d be staying in and having a lowkey celebration.

Maybe it was a bit silly, but I felt so grown-up taking the wine glasses down from the shelf and opening a bottle of wine. I mean sure, I was an adult, but this made me think of how my parents and all the adults in Reitz would bring in the new year. And we even had a cheese plate! This is as fancy as anything could get!

“Do you need help with anything?” Glenn asked. His arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up at him.

“I’ve got it all under control, unless you want to pour the wine,” I told him. He reached into a drawer next to us and pulled out a cork screw.

“I’ll take care of it.” It was nice being in his strong arms as he opened the bottle and poured us both wine. I grabbed the cheese plate and a packet of crackers and we made our way back to the sofa. It was time to get cozy for the night. Glenn sat right next to me, arm around my shoulders. For some reason, I felt butterflies in my stomach like I did when we first started dating. I nestled into him. This was going to be such a nice, relaxing night.

And then my phone rang.

I groaned and put my glass down, getting up from my comfy place to get my phone. I picked it up immediately.

“Hello?” I asked. On the other end, I could hear the loud sounds of a party, but it was almost muffled, as if it was a couple rooms away. I heard a few sniffles on the other end.

“I-I-I wanna go home.” Byakuran’s voice wavered. “People are doing hard drugs here, I want to come home. Can you please pick me up?”

“They’re what now?” I perked up. Glenn must’ve noticed something was off because I felt him behind me, face next to mine, trying to listen in to mine and Byakuran’s conversation.

“Please just come and pick me up,” she whimpered.

“Of course we’ll come and get you. Tell us where you are.” I wrote down the address and told Byakuran to hold on for a couple minutes while we went to bring her home.

“I should’ve asked more about the friends having this party,” Glenn sighed as we put the cheese plate and the wine in the fridge for safe-keeping.

“I mean, who would’ve guessed?” I said. I pulled a jacket on and grabbed my Magic Phone, sliding it into my purse. “Let’s go get her. And maybe grab some sparkling cider so she can at least have a special drink tonight.”

“Of course.” Glenn grabbed our apartment keys and we started to head out. “Wait. Hold on a moment.”

“What’s wrong?” Glenn grabbed my arm and quickly kissed me. Even though it was just a little kiss, it was fairly deep. If Byakuran didn’t need us, I’d have insisted we continue. “We’ll probably be gone when the new year starts, so… Happy New Year.” I giggled and gave him a peck as we left our apartment.

“Happy New Year, Glenn.”


End file.
